paralympics5abcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Goalball
What is Paralympic Golball ? The object of the game is to roll the ball into the opposite goal while opposing players try to block the ball with their bodies. Bells inside the balls help orient the players, indicating the direction of the on-coming ball. Therefore, while play is in progress, complete silence must is in the venue for allow the players to instantly react to the ball. The sport, exclusively for visually impaired athletes. History Goalball was devised in 1946 in an effort to rehabilitate visually impaired veterans who returned from World War II. In 1976, it was then introduced to the world at the Paralympic Games in Toronto. Goalball was a demonstration sport at the 1976 Paralympic Games in Toronto and became an official sport at the 1988 Paralympic Games in Seoul. The first goalball championship dates from 1978 and a place in Austria. Rule ''' The goalball complies with the rules set by the Association of Sports for the blind, which takes account of the handicap of the players. Each game is divided into two halves of twelve minutes each, with a three minute break between the two. The goal of the game is to score as many goals as possible. In the event of a tie, extra time is given. The attackers must rolling the ball with their hands, while the defenders use their entire body to intercept the ball.2 teams of 3 players compete for 2 periods of 10Min. A foul is committed if an attacker realizes 3 consecutive shots, Sends its ball without bouncing into its throwing area or into the Neutral zone, if a defender stops or deflects a ball beyond its zone Of the team. The offending player must remain alone on the court to defend the Goals during a shooting '''Sport Equipement The goalball is played with a rubber ball that contains bells allowing players to locate it. The dimensions of the ground are 18m × 9m and the goals * of 9m × 1.30m. The land is divided into 3 zones on each side.To facilitate spatial registration, all lines except those Goals are equipped with a string under the tape (touch line). Disability categories Persons with visual impairments are classified into three categories B (for blind): Blind athletes are in category B1; Blind athletes with a visual acuity of 6/24 maximum and / or a visual field of less than 5 degrees are in category B2; Visually impaired athletes with a visual acuity between 2/60 and 6/12 and / or a visual field between 5 and 20 degrees are in category B3. Persons with visual impairments are classified into three categories B (for blind): Blind athletes are in category B1; Blind athletes with a visual acuity of 6/24 maximum and / or a visual field of less than 5 degrees are in category B2;Visuallyimpaired athletes with a visual acuity between 2/60 and 6/12 and / or a visual field between 5 and 20 degrees are in category B3. Each team is composed of three players, who belong indifferently to one of the three categories. For the sake of fairness, players wear a blindfold during the match Date On Friday 16 September, took place 4 matches: The first match was between Brazil and United States; The second match was Brazil-Sweden; The 3rd game, China-Turkey; And the last match was between the United States and Lithuania. HASANI Nicola Category:Sports